4 Days to Change the World
by Keikokin
Summary: There is a trail of hurt behind Harry and Draco: Harry's Godfather, Draco's Dad and years of fighting. Can they put it behind them in a week? COMPLETESLASHmalemale


There is a trail of hurt and death behind them. Draco's dad, and Harry's Godfather, so can these two actually be friendly? Let's find out.

H/D Slash, hints of C/G, H/R

4 Days to Change the World 

By Keikokin

DAY ONE: Saturday 

It was a pretty nice day for a weekend in Hogsmeade. Many of the sixth and seventh year students were out and about. Several couples strolled hand in hand, and some were snogging here, and there.

Harry Potter was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, alone. Hermione and Ron were once again, off snogging somewhere. But, even when they weren't snogging Harry wasn't really comfortable with them, at all. He felt like the proverbial third wheel. When they forced him, usually by a guilt trip, to sit with them, it was awful. He sat there while they gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

Thus, he sat alone. He wasn't the only one that seemed to be going through this agony. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone, also. It seemed that Crabbe and Goyle were now a couple. Draco and Harry saw each other more than their friends now. They often spotted each other sitting alone in the Great Hall, outside, or in Hogsmeade. In their depressed states, they had even stopped fighting. There were occasional grunts or nods toward the other, when they were spotted sitting alone, too.

Such was the case today. When Harry saw Draco come into the Three Broomsticks, he nodded in acknowledgement. In glum moodiness, they didn't notice they place was getting pretty packed.

Draco escaped first, from the counter, to a table for two in the rear of the room. After a bit, Harry figured he might as well join him, as they could be miserable together. He walked up to the table and shrugged his shoulders, and Draco shrugged back. He sat down. They continued to drink in silence.

"This sucks," said Harry, looking forlornly around them.

"For once, we are in complete agreement," stated Draco flatly.

He didn't bother to even look up.

"Crabbe and Goyle off together again, I take it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, lucky sods," replied Draco.

He looked like he meant it.

"Draco, let's get the hell out of here," said Harry looking around at all the couples.

Draco nodded, and they left. They walked in a companionable silence together. Before they had realized it, they were facing the old Shrieking Shack.

Draco stopped, and looked at the old place thoughtfully. He then turned to Harry.

"You got me in to big trouble on that day you threw mud at me. Snape was seething."

Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say without starting a fight.

"So, how did you do it? I mean it was really weird seeing your head floating in the air like that."

"My dad only left me one thing, really, an Invisibility Cloak. I got it for a Christmas present, my first year at Hogwarts."

Draco whistled in appreciation.

"I'd like to see it sometime. You ever sneak around the school with it?"

"Yeah, Ron and I used it quite a bit."

Harry didn't seem to care what he told Draco, now that the gloves are off.

"Is that how you got away from Filch when I sent him to look for you in the Trophy Room that year?"

Draco was enjoying finally getting to talk to someone. It was a relief, really, to not deal with the tension that existed for years between he and Harry.

"Nah, actually we all just ran like hell."

Harry smiled fondly back at the memories flooding unbidden into his mind.

"We? You mean you and Weasley?"

Draco was walking again. Harry started walking too.

"Actually, it was he, Hermione, Neville and I."

Harry actually laughed at this memory. Visions of the gang racing for their lives swam into his mind.

Draco smiled. It was quite nice to hear someone laugh.

"It must have been quite a sight."

Harry liked it when Draco smiled. He could feel the tension start to unwind from him.

"Draco?"

The tall blond stopped in his tracks. He turned to look quizzically at Harry.

"Uh, where are we headed exactly?"

Harry wasn't sure what lay beyond the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh, right."

Draco stopped, and they walked back the short way to the Shrieking Shack. They found a tree, and stopped under its shade.

Harry plopped down on one side of the tree, and Draco sat down on the other.

"Draco, do you ever wish you were one of those couples in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry was feeling depressed again.

"Sometimes. Except, they don't take too kindly to my sort in there."

"Sort?" asked Harry, perplexed by Draco's words.

"I'm gay, Harry."

Draco felt the words release from his mouth, and then wondered why he had said it.

"Oh. I guess they wouldn't care for me in there either, then."

Harry was glad this was finally out in the open.

Draco's face appeared from around the side of the tree. His eyebrow was raised.

"I guess you won't mind then, if I sit near you?"

And so, he sat down. He smiled, and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

"I didn't know you were gay, Draco."

Harry looked at Draco, and smiled. He was so bloody easy on the eyes.

"With a name like Draco, what else could I be?"

Draco threw up his arms in the air, in exasperation, and in total defeat.

Harry burst out laughing. He held his ribs tightly, so they wouldn't bust.

"Why do you use it if you don't like it?"

He said this, as he regained his composure, and leaned back against the tree.

"The teachers wouldn't let me, neither would my late Father."

Draco said looking over at Harry.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I always thought your name was cool. It sounds like people are calling you a dragon."

Harry rolled his head to look at Draco.

"Did you really? I thought you laughed at my name on the very first day of school."

Draco had raised that eyebrow again.

"Nah, that was Ron.

He really hates you. I mean, at least, he used to before he got into Hermione's pants." Harry shook his head at the very thought.

"I thought you did too."

Draco was glad to see Harry's reaction to Hermione Granger. He had thought Harry was very keen on her, until Weasley started up with her.

"I did. I don't anymore. I haven't really hated you for a long time. I think I stayed hating you for so long because I was friends with Ron."

Harry shook his head again.

"I don't hate you either. That was my Father acting through me."

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I kind of figured that out after talking to your cousin. We owl once in awhile."

Harry had closed his eyes again.

"Cousin?"

Draco looked confused.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Draco had to scan his memory for this "cousin".

"We are just barely cousins, Harry. If I recall, my father didn't like her to be around, as she was constantly breaking things, all over the house."

"Well, I know you are related to my late Godfather, and she was related to him. But, yeah, that's her. She's aces at breaking things."

"Godfather? I thought your only family is those muggles Dumbledore packs you off to, each summer holiday."

"Sirius Black was my Godfather."

"He was?"

Draco was trying to recall if he knew that before, or not. Then he did remember it.

"Yeah."

Harry looked painfully away.

"So, is there anyone you fancy at school this year, Harry?"

Draco wanted to get Harry's mind off this subject, as it seemed to bother him.

"Just the same one I've wanted for over a year, really."

Harry kicked a stone into a fence. Draco felt his stomach plummet. But, he had started this line of conversation. He would see it through.

"What about you Draco?"

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, for a reaction.

"Well, yeah I've had my eye on someone for awhile."

Draco was looking at some point in the distance. He looked very dazed. Harry felt sick. Damn, he should have known.

"Draco, let's go back to the school, and fight over the snitch."

At this, Harry smiled, and started to get up. He brushed the dirt off himself, and out of his hair.

"Good idea, Harry."

Harry gave Draco a hand up. It was the first time he had touched Draco without anger, and his heart gave a quick jolt.

Draco and Harry stood together a moment, smiling at each other, and started back for Hogwarts. They got their brooms from the broom shed, and headed toward the field. There was no one around.

"Hey, Harry, why not just flat out race?"

Draco wasn't sure he wanted to stare around for the Snitch.

"Okay. You count off."

Harry had that gleam in his eyes, which he always seemed to get when he flew. Draco smiled broadly he loved that look.

"One. Two. Three."

At this, they both shot into the air like corks from bottle. Then, they flew around the field. They knocked into each other, and often changed direction, in a game all their own. Finally, winded, and laughing it threatened to make them fall off their broomsticks, so they decided to land.

As they landed, they were still laughing. All thoughts of chasing the Snitch were soon forgotten. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder for support, while he laughed. He didn't bother to remove it, as they returned their brooms to the shed. Harry was very happy about how things were going, between the two of them. If nothing else, maybe he could become friends with the man, who occupied so much of his heart.

Draco was glad he hadn't removed his arm. He liked holding the handsome man. He had loved him for so long, now. If they could at least be friends, maybe his heart wouldn't hurt quite so much.

When they left the shed, Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder, and they swapped tales about what pranks they had pulled on Argus Filch, over the years. It was starting to get a little dark, as they turned toward the Great Hall.

Harry stopped them, and pointed up at the sky.

"Hey, make a wish Draco!"

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

Draco looked up, and saw a lone star twinkling, in the early twilight.

"Make a wish upon the first star and it comes true. Say – I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish upon a star tonight. Then you say the wish to yourself, and don't tell anyone about it, and it will come true."

At this Harry closed his eyes tightly, and smiled.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest. He knew what would make his wish come true. His heart melted at the innocent picture Harry made before his eyes. Before he knew it, he had leaned over, and kissed Harry softly on the cheek. Harry's skin was soft for a man, and he smelled of leather, and spices. Draco took a deep inhale of the intoxicating mixture, before he drew away.

Harry looked at him, smiled, and drew him by the shoulder toward the school. Harry thought his heart would explode with excitement, it pumped so fast in his chest, but he didn't want to rush things.

"I hope your wish comes true Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry trembled at the soft hot air, which hit his ear. Draco felt it, and stopped short.

"Harry, I will not stop you from going after whomever you are in love with."

Harry smiled and said, "I don't think anyone can stop this."

He smiled at Draco, and drew him around to face him. Behind him were the torches of Hogwarts illuminating the encroaching darkness, above him the stars; and then there was this incredible vision, which drowned out all else.

Harry leaned toward Draco and kissed him softly.

"No one at all."

Draco was shaken by the intimacy of the feather soft kiss.

"Harry."

And he drew Harry in, for a kiss that took Harry's breath away. Harry became very weak in the knees.

Draco chuckled. He whispered "Don't worry, I've got you."

He looked very deeply into Harry's eyes. He lifted off Harry's glasses very gently, and carefully. What he saw in those eyes, made all his life seem worthwhile. He kissed him very hard, deeply, and desperately, pressing his tongue to Harry's, and then touching it in very soft, swirling, touches. After minutes of this, he reluctantly released Harry.

The noise in the Great Hall was getting louder. Dinner must have been served. He placed the glasses very softly back onto Harry's face.

"Wishes come true fast around here," said Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Harry? When we go into that building will we still be friends?"

"Draco, if you don't want to be seen with me," Harry trailed off, "just tell me, now, please."

It was too painful. Maybe, this had been just the heat of the moment.

"I was concerned that you might not want to be seen, with me," Draco admitted uneasily.

"Draco, we can either be friends, or a couple in front of everyone. It is your call."

"Both!"

Draco then walked slowly up the steps, with Harry under his arm.

No one noticed their entry into the corridor. As they entered the Great Hall, they nodded, smiled, and went to their separate House tables.

Harry sat at his usual seat, and began to quietly pick some food off the platters. Ron took his eyes off Hermione long enough to notice Harry, sitting down beside him.

But then, he took in the full picture. Harry's lips looked swollen, his eyes looked dazed, and he was smiling. Harry looked snogged! But, who was Harry last with, Ron couldn't remember.

He looked over at Hermione, and rolled his eyes toward Harry. She did a double take, as well. She quickly took in the Seekers appearance. Who had Harry been with? She shrugged her shoulders at Ron, and her eyes went wide, as she looked beyond him. Ron followed her gaze to Draco Malfoy, sitting quietly across the Hall. He looked to be in the same snogged condition as Harry.

Ron started to laugh. Hermione kicked him under the table. Ron leaned over to Harry and said softly, "I thought you only caught Snitches, not Seekers."

Harry seemed to still be in a daze. He looked at Ron, and said, "Mmm, Seekers, yes." He smiled again, and suddenly got up from the table, heading toward the Main Hall. Harry's food was barely touched.

"Oh, has he got it bad!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, and by the looks of things, so does Malfoy," Ron said, looking back over at the Slytherin table, where Draco had just gotten up to go after Harry.

"Did you know that he was gay, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No, well, I had my suspicions."

Ron stopped, and looked at the other Gryffindors around the table. They were all smiling, and nodding. Comments like, "known for years", "always had it in for Draco," and the like were being said around the table.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

He was feeling very put off indeed. After all, Harry had been his best friend for years.

"If you had taken your eyes off Granger, once in all these years, maybe you would have noticed, eh?" said Seamus Finnegan.

The others nodded in agreement, and went back to eating. Ron and Hermione just stared at each other for a moment. They blushed, chuckled, and resumed eating.

Harry was now in the Main Hall. He had seen his long time friend, Hagrid, leaving to head home to his hut. He wanted to tell him the good news.

"Hey, Hagrid!" called out Harry.

The towering man stopped in his tracks, at the familiar voice. He turned.

"Hey, Harry! Where have you been keeping yourself, lately?"

Hagrid, had of course, noticed how despondent Harry had been, of late. However, the Harry approaching him now, well – he seemed like a different person. Hagrid's head picked up, as he took in the sight of Draco Malfoy headed their way. Draco looked different too.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

Draco caught up to Harry, and put his arm around his shoulder, beaming at him. Harry beamed back, and they seemed to be sharing some private joke between them. They then looked up at a very surprised Hagrid.

"Guess what Hagrid? We stopped fighting!"

Harry was beaming at Draco again. Then he beamed at Hagrid. Actually, both he and Draco were like little lighthouses, which were aimed directly at Hagrid. Draco was talking now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Hagrid for being such a royal pain to you. It won't happen again."

Draco was smiling at Harry again. He tightened his grip around Harry's shoulder, which had the effect of knocking him off balance, and making him laugh. Then Harry spoke.

"Please, Hagrid. I'll keep an eye on him, just to make sure."

Hagrid could have sworn Harry just winked at Draco.

"Oh, sure thing Harry, uh Draco. All forgotten, eh?"

Hagrid was sure his entire head had just spun around in a circle. Draco was speaking again.

"Great Hagrid, just great!"

Draco put out his free hand to shake Hagrid's. Hagrid shook Draco's in total mystification

The two smiled, turned, and left him standing by the door. Draco was saying goodbye, now.

"See you later Hagrid!"

Harry yelled back, over Draco's arm still clasped firmly around his shoulder, which had turned him neatly away.

"See you!"

Draco yelled this as he waved a free hand in the air. He pulled Harry in closer to him, and they continued to walk away.

Hagrid's mouth was hanging open. Harry and Draco had made up – just like that? And there was something else, too. Hagrid closed his mouth, stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth trying to remember.

His mouth dropped open again. Harry looked at Draco in the same way his dad, James, would look at Lily Evans. Harry was in love. Harry was in love with Draco Malfoy.

And unless Hagrid was very much mistaken Draco was in love with Harry, as well.

It took a bit before Hagrid sensed his mouth had gone dry. In the meantime, several flies had buzzed through the gaping hole. Hagrid snapped it shut, narrowly missing one of them. He was going back to his hut. He needed a drink. Now. On second thought, the Great Hall was much closer.

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at Hagrid who had returned to the High Table, and furrowed his eyebrows. Hagrid had said he was going home. He had reappeared, in a very short period of time. Hagrid was also drinking from his stein, very hurriedly. There was also a strange dazed look on his face, as though he had just been very shocked by some great bit of news.

Dumbledore put his hands together, and looked around the Great Hall to see if there was anything amiss. His old, wise eyes scanned the room very carefully. It seemed that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were absent from their respective tables.

He returned his gaze to Hagrid. Hagrid was smiling, and shaking his head. Something had definitely happened, and Dumbledore was not aware of what it was, and this would not do.

"Hagrid, is something amiss?"

Hagrid beamed at the Headmaster.

"No, Sir."

Hagrid was starting to chuckle.

"Then perhaps you would be so good as to tell me what you are finding so amusing, my friend.

Hagrid blushed. He put down his drink. Then he looked rather seriously at Dumbledore.

"I might not be the person that ought to be telling you."

He pushed himself off from the table, for the second time that night.

"Well, must be off then!"

And Hagrid left the table.

Dumbledore was amused by this little mystery. Life was often quite boring. This was good fun. He smiled, and leaned back in his chair surveying the students. He wondered, he just wondered. Yes, perhaps, maybe. It could be a very good thing.

Harry and Draco had walked all around the interior of the school, several times. They didn't see the amazed looks of their schoolmates, as they walked by them.

They talked of Quidditch, and pranks of the past, and people they both disliked. They talked about what they hoped to do with their lives, and what they definitely did not want to do. They talked, and walked for hours on end.

So it was quite late indeed, when Draco and Harry found themselves in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They had lost all concept of time. But now they were starting to become conscious of the time, as there didn't seem to be anyone in the corridors. They smiled at each other knowingly; it was time to say good night.

Harry dragged Draco back a little to the statue of Lachlan the Lanky, and pulled Draco behind it.

"Harry, were you worried that I wouldn't kiss you goodnight?"

Draco was pulling Harry into his arms.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Harry and Draco kissed. It was a kiss filled with yearning, passion, and lust. They played with each other's hair. They caressed each other's back. Draco moaned, as Harry trailed little bites, and kisses down his throat. But Draco quickly turned the tables. And then it was Harry who was moaning thickly, as Draco nibbled down his neck in response. Harry pushed into Draco, almost knocking the wind from him as he hit the wall behind him. Harry seemed very intent on shagging right then, and there.

Draco took Harry's chin in his hand, and kissed him very softly, and tenderly.

"We have plenty of time for that Harry. This is not the place, as much as I would love to have you take me right here."

Harry groaned, and sensing it was time to wrap things up, kissed Draco one more time. When they emerged from behind the statue, they looked around, kissed one more time and smiled. Harry turned toward the Fat Lady who looked scandalized, and was fanning herself very quickly.

Harry tugged his shirt down, and tried to smooth out his hair. The Fat Lady looked at him with a slight bit more approval, than a moment before. Harry said the password, and entered the Common Room. It was packed. All eyes turned to him. They all seemed to move as one toward him. Harry was a bit taken aback.

"Harry, my lad, do you know what time it is?" asked George Weasley.

"George, I do believe Harry has been fighting off someone trying to get into his knickers!" said Fred Weasley taking in Harry's very worn-down appearance.

Harry was smiling, and blushing furiously.

"Will you just look at the state of him!" yelled Seamus.

"Whoa, Harry, I think it's time we had that little talk," said Lee Jordan jokingly.

"Would you look at his neck?" said Dean, appreciatively.

"Well, at least he kept his knickers on! After all it was only his first date, George." He shook his head up and down, smiling brightly.

"Quite right, Fred. What would our Ronniekins say if Harry lost his virginity on his first date?" Fred crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to look shocked.

Ron was pushing and shoving to get past his brothers, to get his turn to speak to Harry.

"Are you still a virgin Harry, or did that mean old Slytherin seduce you?" George asked, looking grave, while trying not to laugh.

"Bugger off. Leave him alone, all of you! Go back to …whatever!" yelled Ron, finally breaking through the barricade of his brothers.

"Oi, better break it up folks Ron and Harry are going to have the big TALK!" yelled Fred to the ogling crowd in the Common Room.

The whole common burst out laughing, Hermione among them. Then it started to get worse. They began to yell "Ooooooo! HARRY AND DRACO! Oooooooo!"

Harry was really red now, but still smiling blissfully at everyone. He was so happy he just didn't care. He just floated upstairs, and looked at himself in the mirror. The bite marks on his neck, a happy expression on his face, reminded him of everything that had occurred. And his everything right now was a certain, Draco Malfoy.

As he turned to go get in his four-poster the mirror said, "You sure had a bloody good time tonight, didn't you?"

Harry smiled, and nodded. Minutes later, a bemused looking Ron Weasley tucked him in. Harry was already fast asleep, and was still smiling. Ron smiled for his friend.

Meanwhile, Draco was facing a reception of his own, in the form of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"We saw you in the hall with Potter. He had his arm around you!"

Gregory looked very confused.

"You and Harry dating now?" asked Vincent.

Crabbe was always the smarter of the two.

"Wow. Look at his neck."

Goyle was stepping up on his toes to look. Draco was the tallest of the lot now.

"Does Professor Snape know? He won't be happy Draco."

Crabbe had a point. He should tell Snape.

"It can wait until the morning."

"No, I don't think it can, Mr. Malfoy."

Snape oozed from the darkness, and into the corner of Draco's field of vision.

"Sir, I didn't see you there."

Draco gulped inwardly. Outwardly, he was a calm, cool and collected Malfoy. His mask had slid automatically into position. He straightened his posture.

Snape walked slowly around Draco, like a tiger ready to spring.

"I take it, Malfoy, from the state of your clothes, that Mr. Crabbe is quite correct in his summary. Is it true? Of all the men in the school you could have chosen to pursue, you picked Mr. Potter. My, my, by the look of your neck, perhaps you should invest in some garlic, Mr. Malfoy. For the sake of us all, I expect you to keep your discretion in regards to your new relations with Mr. Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle were moving around to stand behind Draco, in case he tried to wring the neck of their Head of House. Draco was very appreciative of this show of support.

"I also expect a much higher of level of decorum from Mr. Potter in my class, as well as towards my position. However, since you seem quite pleased by this unseemly turn of events, I will support your decision. It is refreshing to see you smile, for a change, Mr. Malfoy. I believe it may be a first. You may consider having Madame Pomfrey see to your neck."

He smirked, and swept out of the Slytherin Common room. He wondered if the Headmaster knew. He spun sharply on his heel, his cloak whipping out behind him.

Professor Snape rounded the corner, and went up the stairs, and spied the Head of Gryffindor House. He smiled. This would be sweet, indeed. She looked far too composed to have learned of this entanglement between their Seekers. The Headmaster could wait until morning.

"Minerva."

Snape bowed a slight acknowledgement toward the Headmistress.

"OH, my Severus, you gave me a fright."

Minerva clutched at her throat. Snape often scared her in this manner; he seemed to take great pleasure in sweeping about the castle like a huge bat.

"My pardon, Minerva. I wondered if you had seen fit to have a talk with Mr. Potter about his new rather intimate relationship with our Mr. Malfoy."

Minerva swayed, and grabbed onto a suit of armor for support, causing a loud clanking to echo around the halls. It held her steady, as she regained her composure. Snape had knocked any sense of reality out from her. Several portraits on the wall were waking up.

"OH! OH MY! OH! Do you mean?"

Minerva was actually trembling. Snape was very pleased that he had gotten the drop on her.

"Are you alright? I had thought Mr. Potter, would have informed you, of all people, immediately. I am quite surprised myself, at this turn of events. I have just taken leave of Mr. Malfoy, who is quite a state of dishevelment. It would seem Mr. Potter has vampire blood in his family. I take it you will talk to Mr. Potter then?"

Minerva nodded blankly, still trembling in the arms of the suit of armor, as Severus nodded and swept off again into the night. She swooned with a gasp, and the suit of armor beckoned to another knight, and they carried her down to the Hospital Wing. The ensuing clatter, and clanking woke up every single portrait along the way. The figures in them began to whisper excitedly to each other, and dash from picture, to picture.

Professor Dumbledore was stroking the feathers of his beloved Phoenix, Fawkes. He often did this, as he pondered the events that took place at the school. It gave him a warm, happy feeling, which he very, much enjoyed. He thought about Hagrid, and the mystery between Draco and Harry. He smiled. He theorized that perhaps his old friend Cupid had been at work.

Suddenly, the portraits along his wall were whispering very animatedly to each other. Dumbledore tore his attention away from Fawkes who sang softly to his retreating back. He strode over to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, one of the previous Hogwarts Headmasters, who could always be counted on for a brief accounting of events.

"Albus, it would seem that the Headmistress has been carried off to the Hospital Wing, by two very noisy knights."

The Headmaster arrived in Madame Pomfreys' office in record time.

"Poppy, where is Minerva?"

The woman turned from the two knights she was thanking, and dismissed them. They bowed and clanked away, very proud to have once again saved a damsel in distress.

Madame Pomfrey escorted the Headmaster over to see the slowly reviving Headmistress. Her hair had escaped her tight bun, and pieces of her long hair cascaded all around her. This was not the appearance she normally wore; she was pale, and seemed to be in a bit of shock.

The Headmaster sat on a chair by her bed, and waited for what he was sure would be the answer to the mystery. Indeed, as quickly as news spread around the castle, it was a precious thing – a mystery. He sighed, sad to see another vanish into history.

Minerva seemed to notice his presence as she sat bolt upright. Madame Pomfrey tried to settle her back, into a pile of pillows she was fluffing.

"OH. OH. ALBUS. OH. OH. MY."

Dumbledore patted her on the hand.

"PP-Potter. MM-Malfoy. DD-Dating."

Madame Pompfrey gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

Dumbledore chuckled. He had indeed solved the mystery. He was very proud of his theories. However, the Headmistress was quite old-fashioned in her views on relationships of young people these days. He smiled over his glasses at her.

"There, there Minerva. It is spring, you know. This may be the answer to all our prayers. There has been too much fighting between these walls. Let us be happy for the young men, that they have found each other at last. It would be very nice indeed to see Harry, and Draco happy for a change. We can only cross our fingers, that this creates a lasting peace between them. I am quite tired of sentencing them to detentions, aren't you?"

This seemed to settle Minerva down quite a bit, as she was playing with her hair trying to place it back in its regimental bun. She nodded, and the glazed look seemed to slowly leave her eyes. She looked up at her caregiver.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her agreement to what the Headmaster had said.

"Thank you, Poppy, once again for your excellent service. I will see Minerva safely back to her room."

Madame Pomfrey bowed slightly, quite glowing from the compliment, and left them alone.

He began to help Minerva to her feet, and steady her. Her turned her slowly toward the door.

"But, Albus, Severus said Potter might have vampire blood. Whatever did he mean?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah, Minerva you can be quite astonishingly innocent at times." He winked at her as he led her away.

DAY TWO: Sunday 

A buzzing Hogwarts greeted the morning. Those who hadn't seen Harry and Draco last night were told about it. Many students were passing the Gryffindor table or the Slytherin table, gaping openly and giggling at the state of the Seekers necks.

Professor Snape had sauntered past Malfoy and casually dropped a necklace of garlic before him.

"Better put that on Mr. Malfoy, before you become one of the walking undead."

The entire Hall erupted into laughter. Professor Snape looked quite smug as he sat at the High Table with the other Professors. Dumbledore laughed softly at Severus' antics. Minerva McGonagall and the other Professors were snorting and chuckling into their napkins. Dumbledore stood for his morning announcements.

"Yes, yes, very amusing Professor Snape. The shocking condition of Mr. Malfoy's neck has not escaped my notice. But I do believe that _two_ vampires may be in our midst if, - Mr. Potter's neck is any indication."

Dumbledore nodded toward Severus, who smirked back and nodded in agreement. The Headmaster turned back to the students who had broken out into riotous laughter, yet again.

"Well, the vampires have eaten, let us have a turn, shall we?"

He rested his arms on the table and looked over his half moon spectacles at the very embarrassed Seekers. He smiled broadly. Indeed, his friend Cupid had struck again. He clapped his hands together and the food appeared. He sat down to eat.

By the end of the meal, Draco and Harry were eager to leave the Great Hall. Draco got up from where he sat, and walked over to Harry. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and they left, and together they walked outside. It was another beautiful day.

"Harry, I should warn you that Snape expects you to be more respectful toward him from now on."

"I'll try, but he doesn't go out of his way to be nice does he? He hated my dad, and so he hates me too."

"I know what that is like Harry, but he could make things very difficult for us if he wanted to."

"Yeah, I know."

They walked around the lake for a while in silence, with their arms draped around each other's waists.

"Has anyone been hostile toward you Harry, about being with me, I mean?"

"No, I sure got kidded though."

Harry stopped walking and looked at Draco. Then he sat down on the grass. Draco sat down along side him, draping an arm possessively over one of Harry's legs.

"Harry, do you have to go back to the Muggles this summer? I have a bad feeling about it."

"Draco, what's got you so on edge today?"

"I always get edgy when things go too well."

He smiled at nervously at Harry saying, "I guess I sound a bit protective, eh?"

"Something."

Harry put his head in Draco's lap. The blond pushed his hair around a bit, pondering. Harry's eyes were closed. He looked very relaxed.

"Well? Do you have to go back there?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Would you be willing to live with me?"

Draco seemed to have let go a breath, which Harry hadn't realized he was holding. Harry's hair fluttered in the little breeze it created. Harry had lifted out of Draco's lap and looked at Draco with concern. He noticed that Draco still seemed to be breathing irregularly.

"Draco Malfoy, is this what has had you on edge?"

"I was thinking about it all night. I don't want to be apart."

"Oh, well, Professor Dumbledore was the one who always made me live with them, something about old magic protecting me."

He was looking off across the lake toward the Quidditch field. He then began to pick out blades of grass from the lawn.

"Harry, you and I are old enough. I could talk to the Headmaster and get his permission, if you want."

"It's not that Draco."

And Harry was starting to shake all over, like a leaf.

"Harry?"

Draco reached out to hold him. But he got up suddenly, and wrapped his arms around his own ribs tightly. Draco bit his lip. What was going on? Damn, he knew things were going to well. He shouldn't have asked so soon. He stood up and thought very seriously about walking away. But instead, he walked over to Harry and spun him around to face him.

There was a tear rolling down Harry's face. Draco held him tightly. He could feel Harry shaking, and he held on tighter.

"I'm scared Draco."

"Of messing things up, so am I."

"Are we rushing things?"

Maybe, I am Harry. I just don't want to be alone, without you. Especially since this took years to happen."

Draco lifted up Harry's chin, and kissed him softly. But Harry continued to shake.

"Harry?"

"Draco, everyone I loved has died, because of me. Don't you understand that? My parents, and then Sirius, and I'm scared the daylights out me that it could happen to you. I don't know what to say. I want to live with you. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry, the Dark war is over."

"IS IT?"

Harry had pulled away.

"What happens if some new wizard rises up to serve the Dark Lord again, like Wormtail did?"

"What if someone else brings him back from the dead, again."

"HOW CAN I EVER BE SURE OF THAT " and Harry started to run toward the castle at full tilt.

Draco was stunned. What the hell? He only knew one thing. He would not give up now. He took off running after Harry. He tackled Harry before he was halfway back to the castle. He struggled, and Draco didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him. But, then Harry threw him off, and Draco's head bounced off a rock, and slipping down the embankment fell into the lake. He had not moved once.

Harry screamed, "NOOOO, DRACO!" And he dove into the lake after Draco. Moments later, he surfaced the water of the lake sputtering out water. He had one arm around Draco and the other was swimming to the shore.

Somewhere in his mind he heard someone yell that they were going for help.

Harry dragged Draco unto the grass. He still hadn't moved. He wasn't breathing and there was a dark stain in his wet blond hair.

Harry shook, but then instinct kicked in. He tore off his robe and ripped a long piece off. He lifted Draco's head and wrapped it and tied it off tight. He was still shaking when he began to give Draco mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He performed C.P.R. on Draco, crying and shaking all the while. He was pulled off by someone, he had no idea whom. Then someone was carrying Draco away. Harry was still crying and shaking but ran after his body, which was being floated to the castle, very fast. Hands tried to hold him back, but he would not leave Draco.

Madame Pomfrey had said Draco was fine. She had said he was in need of rest, and that Harry should go. But Harry just sat crying by Draco's bedside. A wand touched him and he was dried off instantly. Hands reached out again to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge. Harry was in shock. He had almost killed Draco. Sobs racked his chest. He fell asleep hours later still at Draco's side.

DAY 3: Monday 

The story of the accident spread like wild fire throughout the school. Slytherins accused Harry of trying to kill Draco. Someone had said that Harry was yelling at Draco. At first everyone in Gryffindor protested that Harry was innocent. But before long fights broke out in the corridors and then Gryffindors responded that if Harry had tried to kill him it must have been for a good reason. Soon the whole school was split. This morning they were laughing, this evening the whole school was in conflict.

Draco awoke to Harry draped over him, very early the next morning, looking like hell. Draco soon remembered what had happened and wondered if they were still dating. He was afraid of the answer.

Harry was still sleeping as Madame Pomfrey came in to check on Draco.

Then Professor Dumbledore came in and quietly informed Draco of the war between the houses. Draco was startled to hear what was going on in the school. Then the Professor told Draco of Harry. Harry had screamed his name and jumped into the lake after him. Harry had tended his head injury. Harry had given him something called C.P.R, which saved his life. The Professor asked Draco if everything was all right between Harry and he. And Draco began to cry and shake.

And this woke up Harry.

"DRACO!"

Harry choked on a sob, and threw his arms around Draco.

Draco closed his eyes and willed the tears to stop. But they didn't. He held hard onto Harry afraid to let him go, and this death hold was returned onto him, three-fold.

Dumbledore went to go speak with Poppy. The two obviously needed time alone.

Draco pulled away from Harry, holding him at an arm's length. He smiled at Harry.

"Draco, I, I thought I had lost you."

"Never. I thought I had lost you though. I'd rather be at the bottom of the lake than that."

"I, I am so sorry. If I had just, just been …"

"Less human, Harry?"

"I should have just said yes in the first place and this never would have happened."

"I never should have rushed you. It was an accident Harry."

"But I could have lost you forever, and, and I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry."

And Draco drew Harry into his arms and kissed him softly.

"Ahem."

Dumbledore had returned.

"I take it everything is well between the two of you now?"

They began to draw away from each other, but the Headmaster smiled and waved a hand at them.

"No need to do that, gentlemen. I find the presence of love soothing."

Draco and Harry beamed at him, and Draco drew Harry back into an embrace.

"I will admit Draco, that you gave us all quite a scare. It is good to see you that are indeed better. I gather that yesterday's events were indeed an accident. If so I am afraid I need to have you in the Great Hall in time for lunch, so that this ridiculous war between the houses may end. I will give you both a chance to make a statement before we begin to feed and water everyone. I advice showing them a bit of what you are showing me now, so that they will be assured all is well."

And with that he smiled and turned to go.

"Professor, does Harry have to go back to the muggles this summer? I mean, is he still in any danger?"

"No, Draco, he is no longer in any danger, except from a certain blond vampire."

At this Dumbledore glanced at the now fading marks on Harry's neck, and up again at Draco. Then he winked.

"So, I don't have to go back?" Harry said hopefully.

"No, Harry you do not."

The Headmaster said with relief in his voice.

"Can Draco and I get a flat together then?" Harry could no longer wait to ask.

"If you so desire. I just ask that you continue to visit."

Dumbledore smiled and left the room.

"Harry, have you had a change of mind?"

Draco had the smirk on his face.

"Yes, Draco I have."

And with this, quite forgetting where he was, pushed Draco back on the bed and sat on top of him, to kiss him senseless.

"Ahem, you two should take that elsewhere! I believe the term is 'get a room'."

Madame Pomfrey looked scandalized, and also very pleased. She shooed them out. The second they left the room arm-in-arm, they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Harry. I think you should get up the Great Hall right away."

He then forced a smile and led Hermione away.

Draco said, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but we better get up there." Harry bit his lip nervously then bolted up the stairs. The two raced each other all the way up to the Great Hall. It was in complete chaos. There was yelling, screaming and fighting all around. The teachers were each trying to control their own houses.

Dumbledore came up behind them. He took one look and bellowed, "IMPEDIMENTIA!"

Everyone stopped frozen in his or her tracks. Only their eyes moved. It was very disconcerting.

"Everyone will return to his or her own seat."

"FINITE INCANTATUM!"

Everyone did as told, rather quickly. Never in the entire administration of Dumbledore had he been this angered.

Dumbledore waited until everyone was seated. He then strode up to the head table, and there he stood.

"Ahem. I believe Mr. Potter and Malfoy have a statement to make."

Harry was unnerved as every eye in the room was suddenly upon Draco and he. Draco put his arm around Harry. This caused looks to be exchanged around the hall.

"What happened yesterday was an accident. Harry didn't mean for that to happen in any way, shape or form. Did you Harry?"

Draco gave Harry a little nudge with his chest, to get him to speak.

"No. I couldn't stand it if …if ...Draco hadn't been okay."

He thought this was a bit lame, but it seemed to appease some of the crowd, as some students smiled.

"Why were you were yelling at him?" a student asked from the back of the room.

Harry looked up at Draco, not sure how to answer. Draco smiled, and it seemed to fill him with hope.

"Because I was scared."

Harry was very embarrassed to admit this to the whole room.

"You fought You-Know-Who, what could you be scared of?" another student yelled.

"I was scared that someone exactly like him would try to hurt him." Harry looked at Draco and bit his bottom lip.

Again, students looked at each other, some were nodding. Dumbledore nodded as well, that they should continue what was turning into a press conference.

"Hey, Draco, what were you two talking about that turned the boy hero into a chicken?"

This came from the direction of the Slytherin table.

"I asked Harry to move in with me." Draco was smiling widely.

Students were whispering now. Some smiling, and some were nodding their heads.

"Do you still want him to after yesterday?" asked someone from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yes. Definitely. I know what happened was an accident. Harry saved my life, or did you all forget that little fact."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

Harry could tell Draco was getting a little tired of this. Draco threw his arms up in the air, in a sign of exasperation Harry had seen before.

"Fine. What do you all want from us?"

Draco asked the crowd. Harry had one hand on Draco's chest to stop him from doing anything stupid.

It was hard to tell where it started first. But soon every person in the room was clanging on something. Someone shouted, "Kiss him Harry!" And other yelled, "Kiss him Draco!"

And Draco took Harry's hand off his chest, and stepped closer to him. He looked like a caged lion Harry had once seen in a zoo.

He grabbed Harry around the waist and dragged him into a tango dip, and then kissed him hard. Harry's legs seemed to have dropped away into oblivion. Draco then dragged him back to his feet, and kissed his neck on the way. He stopped then and stood looking at Harry in a very predatory manner. The air between them seemed to be tingling. Harry was panting, looking at Draco like he wanted to shag him, right there. They seemed to have forgotten anyone else was there.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, is everyone satisfied?"

He looked bemused at the couple, as the Hall broke out in cheers. Food appeared and everyone turned away from the show.

"NO." Draco had growled this softly into Harry's ear. "I am in no way _satisfied_. We will be checking the Prophet for a flat, OR at the very least you are moving into Malfoy Manor. I am going to make you mine Harry, and shag you senseless. I will make you quite understand that we are meant to be together good times and bad."

He smiled again, and then growled a very horny growl at Harry before he turned, and sauntered over to the applause of Slytherins. They were very proud of his performance and patted him on the back.

"Harry. Harry?"

Ron had walked over to his friend, and was waving a hand in front of his face. Harry was staring very longingly at the retreating form of the Slytherin seeker.

Ron shook his head.

"Hermione is right."

"Eh," Harry had shaken his head to clear it and looked at Ron.

I said, "Hermione is right."

"Right about what, Ron?" the two began to walk over to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked down at his legs after a few steps, just now realizing they were still there.

"You." Ron sat down, on the other side of the table next to Hermione.

"What about?"

Harry drank down his pumpkin juice quickly realizing that his mouth had gone very dry.

"You have fallen in love with him, haven't you?"

Hermione had joined the conversation.

Harry just smiled and nodded. He was so happy that Draco and he were back together -he could have floated away.

It was then that Luna Lovegood came over to stand by Harry.

You look happy." She was talking to him but seemed to be staring at something on the ceiling.

"Huh, oh hi Luna." Harry was never sure what to make of Luna Lovegood.

"This is big news you know." Now Luna was looking at the floor.

"News?" Harry said with a gulp. Luna's dad owned a newspaper.

"My father would probably be happy to run something for you, besides there haven't been many Snork sightings lately."

Luna was finally looking at Harry, a very dazed manner.

"Well, you think about it. Tell me by this afternoon though so I can get an owl off in time for press."

And at this she dazedly walked off.

"Harry she's got a point, you should take her up on it. After all the Quibbler got you out of a jam before."

Hermione was talking as she put some marmalade on her toast.

"You mean tell everyone about my love life? Why should anyone care it's not as though there's still Vold…." Harry was getting irate.

"DON'T say it, still gives me the creeps."

Ron looked over his shoulder like someone was coming and then turned back to Harry.

"Look, Harry you are still famous. Maybe you are more famous then ever before, don't you see. Luna's right, the news has been slow since the Defeat of You-Know-Who," chimed in Hermione.

"OH. Oh, no. I don't know if we are ready to go _that _public."

Harry looked nervously at the Slytherin table. All he could see was a mass of moving bodies, but it didn't look good. It was hard to tell what was going on over there.

"Well, you better be mate," said Ron.

"I expect all sorts of Owls are getting posted home today," said Hermione.

Harry put his head down on the table, and groaned. Of course they were right. The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, what would the Headlines say?

He groaned again.

Hermione and Ron were forcing Harry to eat something, when Angelina came down the table, looking furious, and headed straight for him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Harry?"

Angelina was looking daggers at Harry. Harry had never seen her this mad. From up the table Lee Jordan was looking concerned. He had always liked Angelina.

"What?" asked Harry.

"A SLYTHERIN?"

Harry was getting mad, what did it matter what house he decided to date from. And he was just starting to form the words to tell Angelina this when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking he knew who it was.

"Do you have a problem with inter house dating, or just Slytherins in particular?"

That dangerous tone was in Draco's voice and it boded no good. Harry looked up, to try to signal to Draco that this wasn't something to get involved in, when he took in the blood at the corner of Draco's mouth like someone had hit him, hard.

Apparently, the scent of blood just spurred Angelina on.

"SLYTHERINS in general, you…you…! You just want to get team tactics out of Harry. You can't deal with him catching the Snitch all the time!"

Lee Jordan and the Weasley's were headed their way now, as was Professor McGonagall.

Harry stood, enough was enough.

"Look the both of you don't talk about me, like I don't even exist. Draco and I have not talked one snot about tactics. I asked Draco to have a Snitch race the other day, and he wasn't even interested. He just likes to fly and so do I."

"Don't even talk to me, you flaming little…"

At this Fred, George, and Lee were dragging her off.

"Come on Angelina it doesn't concern us. He is the best Seeker we have. Don't do anything stupid," said Lee imploringly.

"YOU BETTER BE AT PRACTICE!" she bellowed over the shoulders of Fred and George who were dragging her forcibly from the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall was suddenly there on the scene. She could always smell trouble. And she was steaming, literally. She had to take her glasses off several times to wipe them off.

"Potter, I can't say I think this turn of events of late are seemly. But I quite agree that Quidditch must come first. I trust that you will not loose sight of that!"

She looked Draco up and down, and turned away, in a huff. Then she thought better of it, marched right back up to him and said, "I trust that you will live up to your responsibilities as well." Then she turned once again, still in a huff, and left the table.

Harry turned to Draco.

"Thanks. But what the hell happened to you?"

He was dabbing away blood from Draco's cut.

"Let's say that not everyone in Slytherin is happy, joy, joy, either. Luckily, Goyle and Crabbe are still on my side. I might be out of force of habit, though. Marcus Flint's old friends had a bit of a go on my face. I am stronger than I look though. I am glad that Flint isn't around though. I wouldn't relish tangling with that oaf."

"Draco, we have another problem to deal as well."

Harry looked around, beckoned to Luna Lovegood to follow them and the three of them went out into the Main Corridor. The corridor was filled with students who were apparently trying to figure out how they felt about the whole thing. They stopped and looked at the strange trio, and then turned back to whisper.

Draco threw up his hands in the air, again. Harry looked around, and then grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him outside. Luna was following in their wake, her normal dazed look on her face.

Harry pushed Draco away from the castle, until he got mad.

"Damn it, Harry, stop pushing me around already and tell me what is wrong."

Luna seemed to be staring up at the clouds, so Harry guessed she'd let them talk.

"OI!" Ron was bellowing from the front of the school. "CLASS?"

"OH! I forgot, ok let me say this quick, Draco. The press will get word of this in no time, hate being famous, but we should try to get a statement to them, take the wind out of their sails, right? Luna's dad, the owner of the Quibbler, can give us first have at it. We need to let her know by the afternoon. OK?"

And with this Harry ran from Draco to the school. Draco blinked, and ran after him.

Luna stared at the clouds a moment later, and skipped into the school. Daddy would be very happy.

Ron was already running helter-skelter down the hall. They had Transfigurations first today. Draco was running behind them and gaining on them. They were just in time to join up with the rest of the class as they entered.

Harry and Draco were sitting apart thinking very hard on the class. Professor McGonagall did not seem to be a good mood today. They received a lecture most of the class on the proper decorum in a school, such as Hogwarts. After this speech, they each had to stand and explain how they should express their reactions in a more proper manner.

When it came time for Draco to speak, she said, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I really don't think my heart can handle hearing anything else at all from you two today. Please refrain from talking."

They were both quite taken aback, but did as they were told. After the class was dismissed, she made them stay after. They continued to sit in silence.

"I feel it necessary to say a few words about the events of late."

She paced back and forth a moment and then stopped in front of Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you are an excellent student. I also think that Mr. Potter and you should start to consider the ramifications of any public actions as it affects the whole school. Or as the saying goes, 'Put on a smiling face.' For the sake of everyone here.

While my head is still spinning from all of this, my heart is very happy for the two of you. Heaven knows, you deserve that; I dare say you haven't had much of it. I am quite sure that, well, your pronouncement of choice has left you little chance to deal with anything else."

She walked over to Harry, and stood in front of him.

"Mr. Potter I adored your parents. When they died, I couldn't believe it. I suspected, that if it were true, the Headmaster would take matter into his own hands and deliver you to the last remaining kin you had. However, I tried very hard to dissuade him from the act. I have seen how hard it has been on you, first with those worst sort of Muggles, then being renowned the Wizarding world over for something you couldn't remember and then having to adjust to our world. I hope that Mr. Malfoy here can assist you in that process. They say 'opposites attract' well you have certainly proven that. However, I expect Quidditch to be a hard fought battle, not a …a… place to moon over each other. YOU are both excellent Seekers, I expect and will tolerate nothing else. And please, warn me before there are any more announcements."

Draco and Harry looked at each other; this was very unexpected. But what would she say about the Quibbler?

"Umm, Professor?" Harry wasn't sure how to say this exactly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"We have been asked to do an exclusive with the Quibbler, before word gets out."

She went around and sat down at her desk.

"Ah. Yes, I suppose they would hear of it. Yes, yes, I believe you should, but perhaps you should think about what to say carefully, hmm? You best be going!"

Draco and Harry left the classroom. They walked numbly down the hall thinking of the speech that McGonagall had made. At the end they turned to go in separate directions, but then both turned held each other a moment, then headed off to their respective classes.

Harry was very quiet in The History of Magic. He was thinking very hard about a lot of things. Luckily, Professor Binns did not seem to notice and just droned on. Ron didn't say much either, but Harry noticed he did seem to be looking at Hermione quite a bit now. Harry caught his eye once as he was doing this and winked at him. Ron blushed and tried to pretend he was interested in taking notes.

After class, Ron stopped Harry by the arm, and dragged him off to the side out of the crowds that were changing classes.

"Harry, I need to ask you something mate."

"Anything Ron, you know that."

"Right, well here goes. How did you know that you, um, felt, um.."

Harry chuckled. Ron was never good at this stuff. Maybe he should put him out of his misery.

"Loved somebody?"

Ron nodded, blushing, staring down at his shoes.

"Yeah, that."

"Can you sleep? Eat? Think when she's around?"

"Uh, no, not well at all."

Harry smiled. Ron did look a little dragged out. Harry started to walk to his next class, and Ron grabbed his arm again.

"Ron, we are going to be late!" Harry said in annoyance.

"Do you mind, if, I mean now that you and…um…." He needed to be rescued again.

Harry threw his free hand up in the air in exasperation. He smiled to himself then, realizing he was starting to pick things up from a certain handsome blond.

"Do I mind if you ask out Hermione since I am dating Draco, because you always fancied her, but thought I liked her too? And now you have a clear shot, and want my blessing first."

Ron smiled up at Harry and said, "EXACTLY."

And from behind Ron a voice said, "Yes."

Ron blanched, turned and there stood Hermione. Harry had been trying not to look over Ron's head as Hermione had been standing there with a finger over her lips smiling.

"Whhh…aat?"

"Honestly, Ron, you obviously want to date, so I said 'yes' didn't I?"

She was using that smile she used on Hagrid to tell them things they weren't supposed to know.

She shook her head, grabbed Ron by the hand and took off sprinting toward the Greenhouses. Ron was smiling running behind her. Harry wondered if Ron ever stood a chance, or if he would be as dominated as his father, Arthur Weasley seemed to be. He smiled at this thought and took off running after them.

Harry arrived at the Greenhouses just behind Neville Longbottom. Since he had jogged down to the class, he came to rather sudden halt, and he startled Neville.

"Oh Harry. Hi, everything ok?" he asked as they walked into the overly warm Greenhouse.

"Hi Neville, everything is fine. Thanks, and you?"

Harry thought Neville looked a little uneasy.

"Well, I wondered if you could help me out?" asked Neville.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you tell Ron for me?"

"Tell him what?"

"Ginny and I are dating."

"What? Really?"

Neville blushed.

"Good for you. Sure thing Neville, not a problem."

"OH, thanks Harry."

And with this Neville smiled and went in before him to the Greenhouse. Harry was just starting to go into the class, when he jumped and spun around in surprise.

There stood Draco smiling, and lustily, he had just pinched Harry's ass.

Harry blushed, "Oh. Hi Draco." Harry sighed, he just realized how much he had missed him over the morning's classes.

"Hi, lover boy. Ready for class?" and he took Harry's hand and they walked in.

If there was a class going on, they sure didn't notice. But either did Ron who was looking at Hermione. And neither did Neville, who was looking nervously at Ron.

When Madame Sprout told them to just water and trim around the greenhouses, Harry and Draco went to the furthest corner they could. They really needed to have a _few_ minutes alone.

Harry started first.

"So how were your classes? Were the Slytherins awful?"

"Nah, when they saw me take on Flint's old pals they found a new reason to respect me. What about you, lover boy?"

Harry reached over with a few fingers, and touching Draco's mouth carefully, checked its progress. It looked fine now. He smiled and Draco swiftly placed a kiss on the fingers. Harry felt his heart race.

"Harry?" Draco cocked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement.

"Hmm?" Harry was smiling with a funny look in his eyes.

"Harry, your classes?" Draco was amazed at his power over Harry.

"OH, yeah them, well they were okay. But everywhere I turn people want lonely heart's advice. I got Ron and Hermione together, and now Neville wants me to talk to Ron about dating his sister. I'm not sure what to say to Ron."

Draco smiled. "Would you like some help with that one?" Draco had an evil smile on his face, and started to stroll purposefully over to Ron.

"SO, Weasley," Draco had casually leaned one arm on Ron and looked at his fingernails on the other hand.

"It seems you Gryffindors are quite attainable for us Slytherins these days? What say you let one of us have a date with that cute little sister of yours?"

Ron stunned, took his eyes off Hermione to gawk at Draco. He was clearly just gearing up to give Draco a good telling off when Neville appeared and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"You will never talk about Ginny Weasley in that manner, ever again." Neville was fairly growling and pointing his wand at Draco's throat.

Draco smiled.

"Like her do you Longbottom?"

Neville turned bright red. Ron put his arm around Neville and said, "I would be proud to have Neville date my sister."

"Gee, that's really super Ron, as we already are!"

Neville looked overjoyed.

"Thanks Draco! Thanks Harry!" He waved at them merrily.

Draco said loudly, "See Harry? Easy, piece of cake." He was beaming at Harry.

Harry snorted and bent over laughing. The Slytherins roared with laughter, happy with Draco's antics.

Ron stopped short, he had just realized he'd been had!

Even the rest of the Gryffindors, and Madame Sprout laughed. As the class walked back up to the castle - she smiled, shook her head at them and waved goodbye.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him back from the others entering the castle.

"So, what are we going to do about this interview business?"

"Well, Harry you've dealt with the press more than I have. If you think it's a good idea then I am with you. Of course, that should be understood between us by now."

Draco was looking very seriously at Harry. He grabbed him around the shoulder and looked for an intimate spot. When he found one around the corner, he dragged Harry into it.

Harry was leaning on the wall of the castle, and Draco was tucked neatly between he and the wall. Harry's heart was beating faster. Draco was looking at his eyes in that very possessive way he had.

"SO, what did you drag me over here for?" asked Harry with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut up, and kiss me, Harry."

Harry leaned forward until his body was pressing against every inch of Draco. He kissed him hard plundering his mouth and Draco pushed hard back. Harry suddenly remembered Draco's head injury of the other day and swung Draco around so Harry was against the wall. Draco moaned and put his knee into Harry's groin area in a very seductive manner. Harry was really breathing hard now, and Draco loving every second of their encounter, wanted more. Draco squeezed his hand between the two of them to feel the front of Harry's pants. He was rewarded as Harry rocked his hips forward and grinded into Draco's hand so the blond could feel his need. Draco kept moving his hand trying to figure out where Harry ended. He hadn't found it, and began thinking he should just get a little more intimate, and began looking for the man's zipper. Harry stopped his hand and moved in away, he then began to feel the front of Draco. Draco's senses whirled around him. Harry was sizing up his need as well, and rather enjoying the apparent size of it. They broke their kiss suddenly realizing that this was not the place for this, and began to kiss very gently instead.

Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "Remember my cloak, sexy."

Cloak, what the ...Draco broke away just a bit to leer into Harry's lust filled eyes.

"The cloak… your dad… left you?"

Draco barely got these words out as the Gryffindor Vampire had begun to assault his throat.

Harry licked a hot trail up to Draco's ear, and whispered, "I'll meet you outside of your Common Room at 8?"

Draco nodded and Harry started to tongue his ear. Draco's knees went weak. Harry caught him and whispered, "I…will…have…you…Draco."

Draco growled in assent. They kissed softly again and peeled themselves out of the nook.

They started to head into the Great Hall for lunch. Draco had his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Yes, lover boy?"

"Try to think about what we are going to say in the interview, ok? I'll tell Luna that we will do it."

"Mmm, that we will lover that we will." Draco growled low and pinched Harry's bum again, causing him to leap up the first step to the castle.

_Hmmm thought Draco, 'Nice tight bum, this will be a wonderful ride.'_

Harry entered the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Draco came in a minute later and sat down at his. As he passed, Harry looked up at him and winked. Draco winked back and then proceeded to his own table.

All around Harry, people were snickering, and giggling. A select few, turned away. But, Harry figured it was a big improvement over this morning.

Ron leaned over to him, "Snogged you thoroughly didn't he?" He was grinning, and pulling little bits of leaves off Harry's cloak.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't realize." He started to brush himself off, and tidy up a bit to an increasing level of giggles. He smiled and threw his arms up in defeat.

Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This was a new gesture.

But across the hall, Draco had seen it, and it warmed his very soul.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you forget your garlic?"

Snape had been directly behind him, and he hadn't even taken notice. The look he saw on Goyle's face was filled with exasperation. Clearly, Goyle had tried to warn him, but Draco was too dazed to notice.

Having made his little joke, he moved down the table. He spent the better part of lunch circling the table like a bat. He seemed to be looking for trouble to break out.

Draco ate in deep thought about this damned interview. He supposed he should have known it would come to this. After all he was dating the famous Harry Potter. But it was truly aggravating, Harry had done his bit fulfilling his destiny and saving the whole wizarding world. A world he didn't even knew existed until he received the letter. But he had taken on the whole burden and Draco had tormented him for years about how Harry loved being famous. What did that make Draco? In the eyes of the world he had known forever would see him as Harry's boy toy. Harry Potter the Boy who lived, and loved him. His identity would probably vanish, as he would become Mr. Draco Potter. Maybe the world would think he was just interested in Harry for a bit of fame. Now, Draco was about to be on the receiving end of it. And all he could think was that it would be so nice if the whole wizarding world would just sod off.

Ah, if only they would. But, it might be good to let all their friends and family…

OH SHIT.

Draco put his head down in his hands as he thought of his mother's reaction.

Gregory Goyle stared at Draco in a fearful fascination, having never seen Draco like this. First Draco was very happy, smiling and beaming, having just been rather obviously snogged, quite well. Then he seemed to snap too around the same time Harry had. And like Harry he began to tidy himself up, as if he was watching a mirror. Then there was a deep look of intense self-loathing. Then understanding and a kind of maturity settled over him, as though he had solved some great mystery. Then Draco had smirked like he had told someone off. Then his eyes had shot open in horror and a kind of agony filled his eyes, and all the while Draco had picked and eaten food, without even realizing what he was putting in his mouth. Then he looked as though his life had ended. And for the first time Draco took his eyes off Harry across the hall. His eyes closed as if he was screaming on the inside and then put his head down in his hands.

Gregory wasn't sure Draco was going to survive this all.

Across the hall Hermione had seen it too.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

He hadn't said a word all lunch, and just looked very pensive, much as Draco had but without the emotional transformations of anger, empathy, anguish, horror and defeat that Draco had just gone through.

Harry looked up at Hermione then registered the look on her face. It seemed filled with unknown pity, and her eyes were tearing. He followed her gaze and took in Draco's head buried in his arms. Lunch was breaking up and Goyle got up from where he had been sitting directly across from Draco. Then Goyle shook his head and looking at Draco one more time, hung his head and lumbered away.

Harry got up and went to Draco so quickly, that he didn't realize even crossing the room. As he stood behind Draco, he wondered if he shouldn't leave Draco be. Tears filled his eyes, and he turned to go.

Head still in his arms, Draco said softly, "Please don't go."

"I don't want to disturb you if you want to be left alone."

"No. Please. Your presence is soothing to my nerves and emotions."

Harry froze. He was so scared. He couldn't even contemplate life without Draco, not now.

"Draco, do you want to talk about it? What is wrong? If it's the interview…"

"It's not that."

"What is it Draco? Please tell me, I'll do anything."

Harry was shaking all over his heart was preparing to be ripped to shreds. Being in love was making him a nutcase.

"I just realized Mother doesn't know anything about us, my own mother doesn't even know I…."

Harry's eyes grew wide. Draco's mother didn't know he was even gay. Clueless.

And tomorrow it would be a banner headline, no doubt. And if Draco's mother was anything like his father had been…."

"SHIT."

"Yes. Harry. SHIT. Very Deep Shit."

"Ahem. Language gentlemen. Is there a problem I take it?"

The Headmaster was standing a very slight distance off.

"Is there someone you perhaps forgot to tell? I do believe you are both looking a little wan maybe sometime in front of a warm fire, like the one in my office? Hmm? Yes. I'll just nip off and tell your teachers that you can't be there, oh, and Harry?

"Y..yes Professor? Cotton candy." And with this he walked away.

Harry felt just like Hagrid as a tear welled in his eye, and he found himself muttering, "Great man, Dumbledore, great man."

Draco was unceremoniously led off to the Headmasters office where they spent the rest of the day, in front of the fire, trying to contact people. When they were fairly sure that they had at least given everyone some sort of notice, they went to look for Luna Lovegood. Draco was very quiet the entire way. He had checked every fire he knew of where his Mother might be, and left scrolls for her all over, but couldn't find her. They finally found Luna singing to a bird in a tree. Draco looked a little concerned but they plunged on anyway. Luna had a list of questions prepared for them.

LOVE FINDS HARRY POTTTER by Luna Lovegood 

_Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, is now the Man who Loves._

_**Harry Potter, we understand you are now experiencing a happy turn of events in your dark, lonely life. What has happened?**_

"Met someone. Well, actually, we've known each other a long, long time. It just recently that we stopped fighting, and suddenly realized how we felt."

_**What actually was the spark that started this relationship?**_

"I wished upon a star, and then Draco made all my dreams come true."

_**And you sir, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are the one responsible for making Harry Potter happy?**_

Yes. That is all I could ever want for him. If he's happy, then I am happy. If he is happy with me, then I couldn't want anything more in life.

_**Harry Potter, is it also true that you saved his life the other day?**_

"Well, I suppose, you could…"

"Yes, he did. He rescued me from drowning in the Hogwarts Lake after I fell, hit my head and rolled into it unconscious."

_**And is it also true that this didn't go over well at school?**_

"That is an understatement. It was a bit of a shock for the whole school."

"You see Harry hails from Gryffindor and I am from the House of Slytherin. We had, as Harry mentioned, fought for years so it was a total turn around and very unexpected."

_**And so, where do you go from here? Are there wedding bells in your future?**_

"Well, we thought we would just find a nice place together. You know one step at a time."

_**Do you have any other comments to make?**_

"Yes. Harry has done his bit for our world. And all the while, there was no reason for him to do so, but for a sense of duty. He has been through more than anyone could have expected him to survive. Please, let him be happy."

Luna Lovegood sent out the owl to her father at the Quibbler. All presses were instantly stopped. The new cover page was written. Mr. Lovegood was very, very, happy. This would sell a lot of papers. It was even worth moving the front-page story of the Snorks return to the United Kingdom.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon on the Quidditch pitch. They both needed to just leave everything behind. It had been overwhelming for both of them. It had only been a few days. Even though each of those days had their good points, and highlights, there were more bad times then good up to now. They became fanatical in their pursuit of the Golden Snitch.

Back at the castle, Angelina and McGonagall watched from their respective windows. They saw the Seekers focus their anger, and funnel it into their pursuit of the tiny Snitch. It was more brutal than ever before, both spectators felt much, much better. The next game would be phenomenal.

Our boys were feeling much, much better after their battle of agility and prowess. It cheered them both immensely. As they touched down, they were laughing and jokingly cursing at each other. Each had managed to catch the Snitch a number of times. They put away the Snitch and the brooms in the shed. Each shook their heads.

Harry was amazed out how well Draco could maneuver him at times. Draco in turn was dumbfounded as to how someone who wore glasses could see something as small as a walnut from an incredible distance.

"Harry?" Draco had stopped to look at him seriously in the small space.

"Yeah?" Harry had only just opened the door a crack.

"Could I see those a minute?" and he gestured towards Harry's glasses.

"OH, ok, sure." Harry took them off and handed them to Draco perplexed.

Draco looked them all over. They were rather heavy and slightly thick. He put them on and looked around. And he looked out the window.

"Uh, I had no idea I was playing Quidditch against a blind man!"

Harry punched him playfully in the shoulder; at least he assumed it was a shoulder. Everything was totally blurry.

"Harry?" Draco was waving a hand in front of his face playfully.

Harry was blinking to refocus. He smiled as Draco came into view.

"Yeah?" Harry was a little embarrassed by how bad his eyes were.

"Ever think about getting rid of those?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean? I can't see a thing without them!"

"No, I mean…well I guess you wouldn't know would you?"

"Argh, Draco whatever are you going on about?"

"Harry, you don't need those glasses. YOU are a wizard."

Draco was looking a bit pitifully at Harry's ignorance. But Harry didn't get it. "

You mean there's a spell to get rid of these? Then why do some wizards wear glasses?"

"Personal choice really. Would you like me to get rid of them for you?"

Harry was taken aback.

"Does it always work? What if I don't like it? What…?"

"Whoa, slow down Harry, if it doesn't work then you still need those glasses.."

"OKAY, then." "What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes."

"Good now take a deep breath and clear your mind."

"Excellent."

Draco began muttering, louder and louder. His hands were placed over Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes felt like they were being washed in a cold water of a waterfall. It was wonderful. It was tremendous, especially after hours of straining to look for the Snitch.

"Ok, it's done Harry." Draco lifted his hands. "Now open your eyes very slowly."

Harry opened his eyes a sliver, then a crack. Then he blinked. He couldn't believe it. Nothing was blurry. Through the solitary window he could see the mountains in the distance, he could see the hoops at either end of the field. He could see the happiness on Draco's face.

"I…I….I don't know how to thank you Draco." "This is aces!" " Draco, totally kewl!"

Harry felt Draco's hand brush away tears from his face he didn't realize he had shed. Draco was breathing hard suddenly.

"How do I look?" Harry had never seen himself without the glasses in his life.

"Amazing. Your eyes are the most incredible shade of green, like spring grass after a thunderstorm." Draco was talking a little deeper than before.

"Really, do you mean that? Should I keep them, I mean my eyes this way?"

"Absolutely, but I think for right now you should close them again." Draco was fairly purring now.

Harry got concerned. "Why, is there something wrong? Do I need to rest them?"

Draco laughed, a deep throaty serious laugh.

"No, Harry its nothing like that." Draco had put his arms around Harry's waist.

"Then why…?" Harry asked looking shyly into Draco's eyes.

"Because I want to kiss you." Draco had that lion look in his eyes again.

"OH."Harry smiled, blushed and closed his eyes.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly. Harry pulled away and holding Draco's face in his hands kissed him very tenderly. Draco broke slowly away from Harry.

"Harry? Close the door and bar it if you can." Draco was looking very different.

Harry did as he was told, and turned back to Draco. He didn't get the chance to say anything. Draco grabbed him hard, kissed his mouth, and neck and started to pull at his tie. Draco got the tie halfway off, and started to trail a blazing path down Harry's chest. Harry clutched the other Seeker and started to growl. Draco was back at his mouth again seeking every last corner of Harry's mouth. His body was pressed up against Harry's skin. They were both panting hard, and reaching desperately for the other. They ground against each other. Trousers came quickly undone, and they both reached down. Simultaneously they chuckled, as they realized neither wore anything underneath. They both began to tug on the other, their kiss breaking apart, as they watched the other give them release to their need, and their hunger in each other's eyes. They fell against each other panting. They hugged and kissed, and slowly began to feel their legs again. With a few spells they cleaned themselves. Each of them tidied up the other in slow, loving gestures.

Harry unbarred the shed, and they walked out into the air. Draco chuckled and pulled Harry into a hug and then nodded his head toward the shed. The window of the shed was all steamed up. Harry laughed and ran back to the shed. He ran in, and Draco could see him at the window writing something in the steam. Then he was momentarily distracted as Harry burst forth from the shed and tackled him around the waist. Draco looked back and saw what was written in the window.

_H. + D._

Draco pulled Harry into a very deep kiss. He smiled and gazed back once again into those emerald eyes. He sighed. He looked very seriously into Harry's beautiful eyes and said, "I love you too." Harry smiled and ran ahead of Draco. He looked teasingly back at him and they ran all the way to the castle.

It was then that they remembered what faced them, and they began to slow down. Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder and they entered the castle. The Great Hall was starting to fill with students for dinner so they went to their tables to eat.

"Oi, Harry where are your glasses?" Fred asked sounding rather amazed.

"WOW, Harry you look wonderful," said Ginny.

"Did Draco do this?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

It was then she noticed other Gryffindors staring at each other in wide-eyed amazement. But some were just looking as confused as Harry felt.

"Uh, yeah…why?" Harry was getting nervous, his eyes felt fine.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, that's High Magic!" said George.

"High Magic?"

Harry was really confused. How did Draco know High Magic, whatever that was? He twisted around to look at Draco. He was smiling and laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry caught his eye, and he winked at him and went back to talking with his friends.

Harry looked up at the High Table then, and several teachers caught his eye. And they had varied reactions. Hagrid spit his ale out over the table, Madame Pompfrey clutched at her chest, and Professor McGonagall sputtered. Snape shot out of his seat like a rocket. Snape made a beeline for Harry. Harry's eyes went wide. What had he done? What was going on? Snape stood towering over him and his eyes were wide.

"May I?" he asked. Harry nodded wondering what the hell Draco had done.

"Potter, did Draco do this?"

Snape must have seen the answer in Harry's eyes because he strode over to Draco and began talking to him very excitedly. Harry was reeling. The Headmaster was looking at him, and smiling very happily.

Harry turned back to his table. Now they were all gaping at him.

"Harry, you can only perform High Magic when you love someone so much that you would die for them, and it only works when they would also die for you. It is totally selfless. It is given totally out of love. That's why it is called High Magic."

"OH, well I didn't know all that, but I know he loves me, and I love him."

Harry went back to eating ravenously. He seemed to have worked up quite an appetite between Quidditch and the shed. The Gryffindors just stared on at him and Draco in amazement. And Angelina Johnson passed out cold, and no one noticed.

After dinner, Fred and George woke up Angelina, and the House Team started down to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Harry was very eager to go see if he could play any better without his glasses. But he took a second to jog over to Draco and whisper in his ear, "Don't forget 8 at outside your house, and I love you." And he dashed off at full run to the Quidditch pitch.

Draco was still recovering from what Professor Snape had said. He had performed High Magic. Snape just went on and on, but Draco couldn't take it all in. He had thought it was just a regular spell from somewhere. But then again, it seemed to come from inside of him. He just seemed to know it would work. High Magic. Him. And that meant Harry loved him as much as he loved Harry. At least Snape was proud of him.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Professor Dumbledore was looking over his glasses at Draco. But Draco had been so dazed out in Harry Land that he didn't notice.

"Headmaster?"

"Draco, I personally had never seen any High Magic in my own lifetime. I am quite impressed and very proud of the change that has come over you this year. That was a wonderful and caring thing you did for Harry today. 50 points to Slytherin for this display of uncommon love in the face of many obstacles, most excellent, Draco.

And with that the Professor turned away.

Hagrid was standing close by, as well. He slowly walked over.

"I, uh, just wanted to say, um, thanks for what you did for Harry. I err; saw how you looked at each other, well Saturday night. And well, I seen Harry look at you the way his dad looked at his mum. Then I heard about the lake, and now this. I'm proud he picked you. Right proud, oh, and um, 50 points to Slytherin.

Draco was lost in thought, just sitting in the Great Hall.

He _almost_ forgot to get ready for his date. Hmm, this day was going to go out with a _bang_.

Draco went to get ready. By 7 and a half, he was dressed in a light blue cashmere sweater and very tight blue jeans. He realized he needed something more and checked his spell books for wizard fashions. He did a tricky little spell and gave himself an earring, just a silver stud. And found some Polo cologne. He tossed on a pair of boots, to give added height, ruffled up his hair a bit and checked the results. When he left the room, he thought he heard the mirror 'purr' at him. He stood just outside the Common Room off to the side, so he could see anyone coming.

Harry showed up at 8 on the dot. He looked flushed from his Quidditch practice. But it showed off his green eyes, which he had dressed to highlight. He had on a silk green shirt with a black tank under it, tight black jeans and boots. He gave Draco a light kiss and then they walked upstairs toward the Astronomy Tower. Before they turned for the tower they tossed on the Invisibility Cloak and went up the stairs.

As soon as they closed the door, they locked it. And Draco did a little charm on his earring to let them know when someone was coming. They went off to a corner lounger and sat down.

"Harry, are you aware that because I did that spell to your eyes, Slytherin is now 100 points up?" Harry's mouth dropped open.

Draco smiled and began to play with Harry's hair, trying not to think of what else that mouth could be doing.

"100! That means our houses are tied! I better beat you at Quidditch!"

"Let's find out how fast your reflexes are, lover boy."

Draco began to look at him in that animalistic way of his. Harry growled at him. Draco smiled and snaked out a tongue and licked Harry's lips. It seemed to catch Harry on fire and he dragged Draco on top of him. They locked eyes, and Draco lost control and started to grind on top of Harry. Harry could only hear the blood in his heart. He thrust upwards in a way that made it quite clear that he was ready. Draco was running his hand all over Harry's silk shirt. The feeling was intoxicating to both of them. Harry was in a frenzy running his hands over Draco's cashmere sweater. With a groan he started to drag it upwards over Draco's head. Draco shivered. He started to open Harry's shirt, and then ran a tongue down Harry's stomach.

He stopped only a moment to let Harry take his sweater off, and then he helped Harry take off his own sweater. Their chests heaved against each other. Their bodies grinded together in a new frenzy of lust and desire. Harry started to suck on Draco's earlobe, playing with the new earring. Draco growled and started to grab at Harry's pants. Harry smiled. He lowered his lips to Draco's chest, and he tongued Draco's nipples. Draco wasn't sure he was going to survive the Seekers torture. He grabbed for his wand with one hand, and finding it on the floor, muttered, "_liberare_" and touched the wand to his pants and Harry's. So, they were instantly freed of the pants and they apparated to the increasing pile of clothes on the floor. Harry was panting and squirming under Draco.

"No, Harry, slow, I want to go slow and steady."

He seemed to just slide down Harry's chest in a series of rapid tongue movements. He reached his goal and continued to torment Harry by kissing and licking all around his shaft. Harry was really squirming, so Draco set to work. Just before Harry exploded Draco licked his way upwards again. He nibbled at Harry's hip and abdomen, and shoulders. Harry groaned and flipped Draco over, and began to work his way down on Draco. Draco threw his head back and drove Harry's mouth onto him. Harry nibbled, licked and teased. Draco squirmed under him, and Harry moved alongside of him. They wrestled in a newfound lust and passion. Finally Draco lost position and Harry entered him, again and again. Draco looked up at Harry and managed to drive his tongue into Harry's mouth before he screamed out his name. And vice versa.

They kissed and nuzzled for a while, until their fires were re-ignited.

As they went for a second round, it began to softly drizzle. Apparently, Draco loved the rain, and became highly aroused by the sensation. He flipped Harry over and entered him slowly, and Harry thought he could never get enough of this. He wrapped his legs around Draco's neck and Draco began to trail his fingers in the water that was slowly cascading over their bodies. And as they grew closer to release the water began to steam off them. And they desperately sought each other's mouths to scream into.

Finally, spent and drained Draco removed himself and Harry just held him. Draco played with little rivulets of water on that were forming now on Harry's chest. Harry started to laugh, and they began to kiss again. Finally, to exhausted to go on they got redressed. They put on the cloak and went back into the castle. Harry performed a little spell to dry them off.

Harry walked Draco back to his house. They held each other a minute. Neither wanted the date to end.

"I love you Harry."

"Yes, Mr. High Magic, I love you too."

Draco gasped.

"You know what High Magic is?"

"I was told and you deserve all those House Points."

"Thank you for loving me as much as I love you."

"Anytime. Any place. Anywhere."

At this Harry wriggled his eyebrows at Draco.

Draco rubbed his free hand against the front of Harry's jeans.

"That was a tremendous shag, lover boy."

"I had a grand time of it myself."

"Same time, tomorrow?"

"No matter what."

And they kissed goodbye, Draco took off the cloak and turned. Harry was gone.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you," came the reply.

And Draco went into the Slytherin Common Room. He found a dark corner, which was easy since there wasn't any one around. He sat down and began to think, and fell asleep right there.

Harry was rather surprised to find just one person in the Common Room who seemed to have stayed up to talk with him. It was Angelina. Great he knew he looked a sight!

Harry nodded embarrassedly her way, and was just going to head upstairs, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Shagged him did you?" said Angelina with a laugh in her voice.

"Um, sorry, what?" asked Harry trying to figure out how to answer that.

"It's okay Harry. I give. He must be ok if he performed High Magic to give you eyesight. And the way you were at practice we will Steamroll Slytherin! He really helped us."

"We better Angelina, he was awarded 100 points for his house tonight. We are now tied with Slytherin for first place in the House Cup."

Angelina didn't look happy about this, and seemed to be mulling a strategy in her head.

Angelina smiled smoothly, and deviously.

" Not a problem, just snog him senseless before the match."

And with this she went off. Harry thought about this new team strategy. But he realized that Draco could definitely kiss him senseless, while he was trying to kiss Draco senseless. Then he remembered their date, sighed and found a chair by the fire. He put his feet up, smiled, and fell fast asleep. The last thing he thought of was how nice it was not to have to take his glasses off anymore.

DAY 4: Tuesday

Harry woke up early the next day. He was wondering what Draco was doing. Then decided to get changed, and cleaned up then he went to watch the sunrise with his own eyes. After he watched the sunrise, he went up to the Owlery. He found Hedwig asleep on an upper rack. And he penned a quick note to Draco. Satisfied, Harry woke up Hedwig. And gave it to her to take to Draco.

Draco woke up in the Common Room and wondered why he was there. Then the expression 'totally shagged out' came to mind. He closed his eyes a second longer to see it in his mind. Visions of Harry on top, Harry looking at him with those gorgeous eyes, Harry with raindrops making his hair glisten. Harry with steam rising off his beautiful body. Draco woke up and went to take a cold shower. But he wound up thinking of Harry again and had to give himself a hand job to get through it. DAMN. It was just too hot. And he turned the water colder. Then he remembered they had another date for tonight. He turned the water colder. By the time he got out his teeth were chattering with cold. When they stopped he realized there was another sound. He turned around grabbing his towel to keep it from falling. It was Harry's snowy owl at the window. He opened the window and she flew in. She seemed to know who he was and playfully nipped at him. He petted her, and asked her to wait. He read Harry's letter, and he swore he needed to take another shower because his heart was on fire.

"I just had to let you know that I watched the sunrise this morning, without those dratted glasses. It was like a whole new sensation. I know this morning will be rough on you. Try to remember yesterday afternoon and evening. I am there for you. We will get through this together. It will be okay. A year from now, we will laugh about it. I think you are the most handsome guy in the whole school. I am very lucky.

I love you.

_Harry_

When Draco had picked his heart up out of his throat, he wrote back. He gave it to Hedwig, she hooted softly and flew out of the window. Draco got changed to go down to the Great Hall.

Harry was in the hall already when Draco got there. Draco caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry glowed. Draco glanced up at the High Table. Hagrid smiled and nodded at him. Draco smiled back. 'Well, that was different,' he thought. He glanced back at the Gryffindor table before he sat and Neville waved at him from beside Ginny Weasley. Draco smiled, and gave Neville thumbs up.

Once breakfast began Draco tried to brace himself for what was about to happen. He pulled out Harry's letter and read it once again. He felt better. He hoped it would last.

He looked over again at Harry, and saw he had his letter, now. Hedwig was eating Harry's toast.

'No wonder he stays so trim,' Draco thought.

Harry was thrilled to see a response from Draco. He opened the scroll quickly.

"_I fell asleep in the Common Room last night, thinking of us. Well, of you really. I woke up and remembered it all over again. I had to take a cold shower, and help myself out. I kept turning the water colder, and colder. When I read your letter; I fell in love with you all over again. I would die for you. I can't imagine my life before you entered my arms under the stars. Remember what I said that night? I said, "Don't worry I've got you." And you said that, "no one could stop this." _

_My heart and body are on fire with thoughts of you._

_I love you._

_Draco_

Damn Draco was romantic. Harry thought he just swallowed a whole forest of butterflies that were now flying in his heart. Harry didn't realize that Fred had read it over his shoulder he was so mesmerized. He was startled when he spoke.

"Wow, got to admit he's got style. I'd shag him myself!"

Harry glared daggers, knives and swords at Fred.

"Whoa, easy Harry, easy I was just kidding!"

Harry shook his head and apologized. Just then other owls swept in. Harry closed his eyes in dread. He looked over at Draco who was sitting with his head in his hands. Harry looked up and saw why. His owl had a Howler. Draco didn't even look up as it exploded.

"DRACO MALFOY! I EXPECT YOU TO COME HOME IMMEDIATELY- THAT IS NOT A REQUEST! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING WITHOUT BRINGING HIM TO MEET ME! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS? IN THE NAME OF THE HOUSE OF MALFOY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! THE PRESS? WHAT WILL THE FAMILY SAY? WHAT WILL MY FRIENDS AT THE CLUB SAY? OH NO, MY SOCIAL STANDING IS RUINED! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco didn't budge the entire time. But the whole room was dead quiet. Then the letter ripped itself to shreds.

Then students started to talk animatedly, and Harry saw the Quibbler making the rounds.

Then he looked back to Draco. He was looking up at the ceiling, where it was showing rain outside. He stood up and walked out of the room, not looking at anyone. Harry didn't think twice but ran out after him. He was just in time to hear the door shut. Draco had gone out in the rain. Harry went after him quickly. He found Draco standing in the rain, his face turned up toward the sky, the rain pouring off his face. Then Harry walked over to him, and noticed he was crying in the rain.

Harry just put his arms around him. Draco turned him around in his arms, and wrapped himself around Harry like he was a toy bear, and continued to look up at the rain.

Harry wondered if he should say anything or let Draco cry. Then Draco broke the silence.

"My parents always wondered why I loved rain so much. But they never understood."

"No one can see you cry in the rain."

In the distance thunder rolled.

"Exactly. And it washes away the pain. Bitch. She only wonders about her precious standing. I am sorry Harry, but you are invited to the Malfoy Manor, by Mommy Dearest."

"As long as I am with you. Nothing can stop us now."

In the distance lightning stuck.

"No wonder, I love you so much, lover."

Draco snuggled tightly to Harry rolling his wet head about on Harry's shoulder. Then he put his chin on Harry's shoulder and looked into the mountains at the lightning.

"Mmm. I love you too."

Harry closed his eyes drinking in the wonderful feeling of being possessed by Draco.

Draco sighed and took Harry by the shoulder, turning him back toward the castle. "I suppose I should go in and try to make arrangements so we can go to the Manor."

And the two of them walked in soaking wet to the Corridor. They dried themselves off with some spells. Then Draco set off to find the Headmaster, leaving Harry to deal with the crowd of people with Quibblers in their hands.

After a while, a gang of Weasleys rescued Harry. Harry sagged with relief until they handed him a letter from their mother Mrs. Weasley. As he Ron, and Hermione walked to their first class he read the letter.

"Dear Harry,

Oh, you poor dear! Arthur and I think you are doing the right thing, in regards to the press. We look forward to reading it. I must admit we were rather surprised to hear of your, um, preferences. But as long as you're happy dear, that is all that really matters to us. You mean so much to us. You are really like another son. We have even added you to our clock. We hope you don't mind.

Molly Weasley

Are you really seeing Draco Malfoy? How amazing! He must not be following in Lucius footsteps. I must say that is a relief. This will make many at the Ministry quite relieved I don't mind telling you. I hope we get to see the both of you soon? Oh, and it was very good of you to let us know in advance of the press.

Arthur Weasley

Harry smiled at this. He looked up into the faces of the gang of Weasleys and saw their relief.

"Not in trouble then Harry?" asked Ron.

"No. You know you are really lucky to have such great parents Ron."

"Thanks Harry." Ron beamed at him, as they continued to walk to class.

"I, uh, noticed you were out kind of late, eh?"

Ron said with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, fell asleep in the Common Room when I got in." Harry said.

Ron shook his head.

"He's lucky he's being good to you Harry, but I just don't get it, how did you ever forgive him for everything he and his gang did to us?"

"I grew up Ron, and realized I need him in my life."

Harry smiled at his friend, and understood sadly that Ron had a long way to go in that department.

"But Harry what about Cho and Fleur and stuff?" asked Ron somewhat hopefully.

"They just did nothing for me, Ron."

Harry was starting to have a really, incredibly, bad feeling about this conversation.

"If it bothers you, I will try to keep things as mum as possible around you, okay?"

Ron was quiet. Harry could see his long time friend taking a deep breath.

"Did I keep you two apart? I mean did you stay mad at him because I don't like him?"

"Yes. I did. But, that was my own fault. It will be okay, Ron."

Silence.

"I don't know what I feel. But I can't forgive him like you, but I can't…not today."

He turned toward Harry at the door of the classroom. Ron saw the pain flash in Harry's green eyes. He turned toward the class and waved toward Hermione. He looked back at Harry who was standing stock still waiting to see if this friendship was over.

"But tomorrow is another day, Harry. Tomorrow may change…things."

And he turned and walked in.

Harry turned and punched a wall. The pain shot up his entire arm. He was fairly sure he just broke something. Stupid walls of stone! But, it gave him an excuse to ask Flitwick for permission to go see Madame Pomfrey, and to cry. But no, he wasn't going to cry anymore, he was sick of it. He'd been on an emotional coaster of late, but honestly, he was starting to become a flaming ponce.

But he was definitely going to have Flitwick for permission to see Madame Pomfrey, again. Gads, he should have his own wing by now. Harry's hand was turning colors and hurt like hell. He went into class to get permission.

Sure enough Harry had managed to break a few bones in his hand. But good old Madame Pompfrey had it fixed up in a jiffy. Harry was thrilled when he was able to get up and leave. But when he thought of the rest of the classes he had with Ron today, he wasn't so happy anymore.

'Damn, it had taken years literally for this to happen. Why did it have to go like this? Why couldn't something for once go easily? It was amazing really that we ever got together at all. After all those years of fighting, but Ron didn't see the change in Draco this year. Harry did though, and he saw it in himself as well. Ron really needed to grow up. He shook his head. Took out the letter from Draco, and reread it several times on the way to class.

Draco had just finished talking to the Headmaster. When everyone else was at dinner tonight. He and Harry would port key over to the Manor. He had to get to class, but he wished he could find Harry and just disappear together. He wanted for all this to just go away. He needed some room to breathe. And he knew Harry was one step closer to the edge than he was right now. No one better mess with him or….

"Draco?" A soft voice brought his attention back to Earth.

"SHUT UP." Draco said whirling around and whipping at his wand in such a graceful maneuver it could only be qualified as a Malfoy Maneuver. And he came face to face with a terrified Neville Longbottom.

"Oh shit, sorry Longbottom. It has been a really, long day. I…damn, well how are things between you and Weasley?"

Neville was breathing again. He was so relieved at Malfoy not killing him it took a minute to recover.

"Um, that's kind of why I want to talk to you." Neville looked very nervous.

"What's up?" Malfoy tried to think of Harry and smile a bit back at Neville. It was difficult. But alas, the Malfoy charm can work wonders.

"Well, I think Ron and Harry had a fight outside Charms. Harry hit a wall, and had to go down to the Infirmary. I was just going to bring his homework down to him, when I saw you. And, well, I thought you might, um, want to know." Neville stuttered out.

Draco was rooted to the spot. Should he follow his instincts blindly and go kill the Weasel? Or should he go check on Harry? Hmm. Harry, maybe he could even get a kiss to get through the rest of this day. Definitely Harry. He grabbed Harry's homework and went storming off to the Hospital Wing.

He yelled back over his shoulder, " I owe you one Longbottom." And he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Neville sighed in relief, and satisfaction. After all he had accomplished two missions at once.

Harry was concentrating on the letter from Draco and didn't see him storming through the corridor aiming directly for him.

Draco was smiling and slowing down. Here was Harry walking his way. He looked fine and was smiling and smiling. That's when Draco recognized the seal on the scroll. It was the letter he wrote to Harry.

"Hi handsome." Draco growled out at Harry in his most seductive voice, and held his arms out for Harry.

"What. Oh Draco."

Harry jumped into Draco's arms and wrapped his legs between Draco's as he gave him a very passionate, intense, hot kiss. Draco growled again and pinned Harry against the wall, covering the back of Harry's head with his hand so it wouldn't get hurt. He had to hold himself back or Harry was about to wind up on the floor. After a moment, and a very intense game of tonsil-hockey, they reduced their passion back to simpler kisses. Draco was trailing kisses down Harry's chin, when he remembered where they were.

"Damn," and Draco pulled back from the wall.

"Hmmm?" Harry was so cute after he was snogged.

"Harry, honestly, turn off the sex appeal, I don't think I will be able to control myself."

"Hmmm, you are the one with all the sex appeal, lover." Harry was playing with Draco's lips."

"Harry, pleeeassse." Draco was squirming in his pants.

Harry chuckled and said, "Ok, but we have a date tonight."

"Damn, actually we need to talk about tonight." Draco sounded concerned.

"What's wrong?" Harry bit his lower lip.

Draco squirmed looking at Harry nibbling at that lip. He shook his head. Damn, how did Harry get under his skin so fast. _'Duh, Draco it wasn't fast it was years! Duh.' _Draco smiled. Then he remembered what he had to tell Harry and sobered.

"Harry, instead of going to dinner tonight the Headmaster said we could port key to the Mansion. We shouldn't keep my Mother waiting too long. She isn't accustomed to waiting, and I am afraid she's not very good at it."

"Hmm, is that where you get it from?"

Harry was smirking at him.

Draco smiled; it was a relief that Harry wasn't nervous. Harry pushed a hair out of Draco's eyes, and then Draco remembered what Longbottom had just told him about _Weasel_.

"How is your hand?" Draco asked concern mingling with anger.

"Oh, um, it's fine." Harry was biting that lip again.

If Draco weren't so mad he'd be the one biting that lip. But he needed to say this.

"Harry, if your homophobe friend has a problem with us, we should figure out what to say to him, before I kill him. Are you okay? I mean, did he say anything that …well, I mean it about that offer to kill him. Please Harry, it would make life so much better, if you would just let me kill the Weasel."

Harry laughed, and Draco couldn't stand it anymore when he heard Harry laugh and began to nibble at the lips that have been making him crazy. He had just stopped when the corridors suddenly burst forth with life.

"Damn, it is so difficult to get time with you. Can I walk you to class lover?"

Harry sighed. "I'd like that but I have bloody Divination next."

"Oh, well I will pick you up after classes and get you ready to met Mommy Dearest."

And he kissed him on the check. Harry was smiling after him; when he realized he'd better get a move on. But somewhere during the long afternoon Harry started to wonder what Draco had meant about getting him ready and letting him kill the Weasel. By the time he was out of his last class, he was so royally pissed at Ron he was ready to kill him.

Thank goodness, Hermione was in their last class, and began to lay into Ron about being an old fashioned arse. She even started to talk about maybe he wasn't even mature enough to date. Ron was looking a little taken aback and it made Harry feel a hell of a lot better.

Just in time to get ready for Mrs. Malfoy, Mommy Dearest…groan. He didn't want to worry Draco. Draco looked worried enough for both of them. But he hadn't met many parents in his life. There were the Weasley's and the Grangers but that was it. And then he began to really worry about what the term 'getting ready' was going to involve. He was ready to start smoking right then and there. He pulled out the letter and read it all the way to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

He resigned himself to the fact that he would do anything for Draco, and that possibly this would go well, and give Draco and he a place to shag, a lot! Thus, feeling fortified he went off for a shower. He was rather stunned to find Draco waiting for him in his room. And Draco looked better than ever. He was wearing a loose silk gray shirt and a **tight** green silk undershirt. It picked up his eyes perfectly. And he was wearing **tight** dark brown leather pants, and brown boots. He looked like a snake. And it was a good look. A damn, shag worthy, fine, fantastic, beautiful, blond snake that Harry was getting hard just looking at the vision before him.

"Draco, how did you get in here?" Harry was trying not to drool. And then seeing the lion behind the eyes he was feeling suddenly vulnerable and nervous in only a towel.

"Longbottom, that's two I owe him. I may have to start calling him by his first name, soon."

Harry was biting his lip and walking slowly over to the mirror to brush his hair. When Draco's arms slid around his waist, and Harry saw Draco's image beside his own in the mirror. The mirror, by the way, seemed to be purring.

"Hmm, Gods Potter. Oh, sorry, Harry, but you are like an ad for gay men everywhere. Ever think about modeling? No, never mind, I would definitely not allow it." And he growled at Harry and then spun away.

"Those clothes of yours just turn me on Draco, I've never seen you look better. Well, maybe when you were naked." Harry's own lion look was in his eyes.

"I'm glad you noticed lover boy." And Draco sauntered back to Harry and began to play with the light scattering of chest hair he had. He growled and walked a few steps away and looked very frustrated.

"Sorry, just have to put some distance between us a minute. Ok, so where are your clothes? If I don't get you into something more than that towel we will never leave this room." Draco smirked. He seemed to like this idea.

"What? Why do you need to see my clothes? I can get dressed."

Harry was getting concerned now.

"Harry, love, you may be the only gay man in the U.K. who can't dress himself properly. Are they in your trunk?" Harry nodded slowly feeling a little put out.

"Damn, damn, I have to take you clothes shopping. Wait this is good, no wait that's your school uniform…" Draco was tossing clothes every which way when Neville walked in.

"What's up Harry?" Neville was of the increasing mind he had just interrupted something - seeing Harry in a towel, when he realized Malfoy was tossing about clothes and not doing anything to Harry.

"He has to go meet Mother." Malfoy was sizing up a shirt, then shaking his head, tossed it in the air, and put his head back in the trunk.

Neville was laughing at the scene. Harry looked petrified, and Draco looked annoyed at Harry's fashion sense.

"YES, perfect!" came the cry from Harry's trunk. Harry groaned, and looked down at the floor. Neville couldn't stop laughing and ran out of the room. He had to tell Ginny about this!

Harry came down to the Common Room in a **tight** Dark Green V-neck sweater, **tighter** Black Leather trousers, and black boots. His hair was completely under control and was spiked fashionably. And he had a matching earring to Draco's now.

The whole common room stopped talking, and turned, and stared. Draco was very, pleased with the reaction. And he pulled Harry back into him for a minute and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"WOW! Harry you look …wow, and Draco, hmmm. You two ever do a video I want dibs!" said Hermione first. She was quickly glared at Weasley, who also looked stunned.

"Oi! Draco does he come with chocolate sauce?" asked Fred.

"Oi! They do dress up nicely into tasty little desserts don't they Fred?" said George.

Ron looked horrified at his brothers. But he was having a hard time not drooling, himself.

After these pronouncements, there was cat calling and whistling, until Draco declared, "I'm not sorry but he's taken, and I'm taking him home to meet Mother."

And then the yummy-yummy blond began to drag the oh-so-delicious Harry in his wake.

Many of the girls had to sit down. Many of the girls were still drooling.

Ron had to go take a cold shower. There was a _line_ when he got there.

When Draco and Harry got to Dumbledores office he had a port key ready for them. And then smiling with the understanding that only wisdom brings on, he left the office.

"Harry, I love you. No matter how this goes I will still love you. And I plan on ravishing you senseless as soon as we can." A growl emitted lustily from his throat. "I will have Mother wrapped around my finger in a second. And when she sees you, I may have to fight her off. Don't worry I've got you."

Harry could feel himself melt. "I love you Draco. Nothing can stop this now."

Draco kissed him lightly on the lips. And they grabbed the book on Dumbledores desk.

Moments later they arrived in Malfoy Manor.

Harry was glad Draco was holding his hand. He had never seen a house like this in person, well maybe on that muggle show, "Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous."

He looked wide-eyed at Draco. "Woah."

"Like it do you?" Draco smirked. Then he looked around. "This is the library, there are several other functional rooms, a few wings and so forth." He casually gestured around the room. But he seemed to be looking for something. Several paintings on the wall were looking curiously at Harry. One woman was fanning herself, and raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed.

"Where is she?" Draco asked in irritation.

"Don't you know," asked Harry slightly confused.

"Well, we are a tad early, but I am always punctual. She might have had tea ready!"

Draco was looking annoyed.

"C'mon Harry, no one makes me wait, especially Mommy Dearest."

And with that they entered a corridor that seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions. Draco pulled him past marble statues, inside fountains, and caged exotic birds. Finally he stopped at an intersection. He looked quite put out now.

"LUCY!" he yelled. And with a 'pop' a small, nervous looking house elf appeared. She was slightly smaller than Dobby and seemed to be wearing a tea cozy for a dress.

"Master Draco! Lucy is so glad to see you are home, and Master brought a friend!" At this Lucy looked at Harry blushed and curtsied.

"Lucy this is Harry and anything he asks for please get for him." Draco told the elf.

"Hi Lucy, nice to meet you." Harry bent over slightly to shake Lucy's hand when she spotted his scar.

"OH, YOU IS HARRY POTTER! You freed my Dobby!" she gushed.

"Uh, yeah, but sorry, your Dobby?" Harry was confused.

"Dobby is my son! And now he works at Hogwarts. I is so proud of young Dobby!"

Harry blushed. Draco threw his hands up in the air.

"Yes, well, Lucy where is Mother?" Draco drawled.

Lucy started to hit herself with a nearby vase. Harry grabbed it from her hand. And then she began to wring her tea cozy dress into little puff balls of pink.

"LUCY, tell me." Draco was looking like good old Malfoy now. Harry smiled.

"I is not …." Lucy was looking for something to hit herself with, Harry just knew.

"LUCY, need I remind you I am now **Master** **Malfoy**?"

Lucy pointed to a room Harry hadn't noticed and with a 'pop' vanished.

"Honestly Harry. Does your fame know, no bounds?"

Draco smirked and headed toward the room Lucy indicated. And he stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly heard moans and groans of passion from the room. His nostrils flared and he threw open the door.

"MOTHER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco slammed open the door into the wall.

"MOTHER, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Um, ah, Draco, Draco Darling, how lovely to um,…"

"CAN IT MOTHER" Then Draco seemed to smile. He drew out his wand and he pointed his wand at his mother and the lump beside her and said "_Impedimentia_!"

Suddenly Draco's mother had frozen still on the bed. Draco went around to the other side and screamed, "MIGUEL!" Harry had never seen Draco that mad, ever. And that was saying something.

Harry stood frozen at the door. He didn't know what to do.

"Draco, honey, maybe we should just leave?" Harry whispered.

"NO. And have her pretend it didn't happen. NO. I need proof of her infidelity!" Draco looked furious and then slowly he seemed to smile, a truly evil, smirk filled his face. He raised his wand again, "Accio, Camera!" From out of nowhere Harry heard a whizzing sound. He looked down the hall and ducked just in time as a wizard camera flew over his head. Draco smiled a very evil smile and said "Smile for the ladies at the club mother." Then he went over to Miguel and said, "Just a little picture for the Society Page, eh?"

He took a few more until the roll was done. He then yelled "LUCY." Lucy appeared and looked around and covered her eyes. "Lucy, owl this immediately to be developed." Lucy looked aghast, but held up her hand for the camera and covered her eyes and vanished.

At this Draco walked out of the room, saying just two things before he closed the door. First he said, "Obliviate! Then he said, "Enervate!" And he closed the door.

He smiled at Harry who was still shell shocked. Draco pinned him up against the wall and said, "Oh have we got her good!" And he began to nibble down Harry's neck.

"Um, Draco. Who was that Miguel?" Harry was tilting his head back into the wall in bliss.

"Our muggle, pool boy. I don't think he is even as old as we are."

Harry's mouth dropped open and Draco promptly filled it with his tongue. Draco was just starting to enjoy this little time alone with Harry at his mercy when there was a small 'POP'. And then there was a giggle from his elbow. Draco stopped and put a finger over Harry's lips.

"Master Malfoy, the pictures should be back soon. Would you like me to get some tea for you and heeheh, 'Harry'.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lucy we will take tea on the balcony. And when my mother comes out make sure to tell her where we are."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," and she sped off down the corridor giggling the entire way.

'Honestly Harry, turn off the charm. Save it for me." And he removed his finger, where it was marking his place and began kissing Harry again.

When moans started to issue from the room Mrs. Malfoy was in, Draco pulled away from Harry.

"Come on love, let me show you the place. I don't think I will have any trouble getting Mother to agree to us moving in." Draco smirked and Harry chuckled.

And Draco showed Harry around the Manor, after which they sat to have tea and coffee on a balcony overlooking the grounds of the estate. Harry was a little more than blown away by Draco's enormous wealth. He was starting to understand why he was a pompous git all those years. After all Buckingham Palace could do with tips from the Malfoys. It had more treasures than the Louvre, more tapestries than Versailles and a more pureblood line than the current monarchy. Harry was speechless. And that was before he saw the grounds, which reminded him of a movie he once saw called, "Labyrinth" with David Bowie.

Draco smiled understandingly and poured Harry some tea. This simple action of drinking some tea seemed to bring Harry back to reality.

"Harry it is okay. Really, I know you don't have a lot of money. I don't think any less of you."

"No, funny thing is that I have a vault filled to the ceilings with gold my parents left me. And Sirius left me all the holdings of the House of Black."

Draco choked, then recovering himself burst out laughing.

"Geez Harry, you're loaded? I had no idea."

"Well, I haven't had time to spend it. But, my godfather said that there were villas and stuff."

Draco shook his head. He wondered if the wizarding world knew the famous Harry Potter was also a very rich, rich man. He doubted it or the girls would still be writing him. _Of course, the article in the paper should take care of them_. He smiled.

"Draco? You really enjoyed doing that to your mom didn't you?"

"Not really, but she deserved it. She sent me that Howler, and she talked about her social standing and she's a muggle pediaphyle. For crying out loud, she's got a lot of nerve actually. My father wasn't much, but he's not even …." Draco seemed choked.

Harry got up and put his arms around Draco resting his own head on Draco's shoulder.

"I …I just…miss the old shit…"

"He was your Father."

"Yeah, he was. I am sorry for all the shit he did, we did to you Harry."

"That was then, this is now."

"Yeah."

Draco patted Harry on the arm, he seemed better and Harry sat back down.

"Hungry Harry?"

"Starved!"

"LUCY!"

Harry and Draco dined under the stars on the balcony of the Manor. Harry was given more of a tour of the grand home when Mrs. Malfoy appeared later and began negotiations with the new head of the Manor.

Harry was sitting and admiring a particular piece of artwork when Draco appeared at his side.

"All done?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. We move in at the start of the holidays."

Harry threw his arms around Draco. He was thrilled.

Harry threw back his head and bellowed, "NO MORE DURSLEYS!"

And he leapt unto Draco and wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, kissing him forcibly. Draco growled loudly in his throat, and carried him down the hall in this manner until he came to a suitable room Then he made love to Harry until the sun rose in the east.


End file.
